Currently, in a wireless communications system, information generally needs to be frequently sent and received between a base station (evolved NodeB, eNB) and user equipment (UE).
For example, when UE is called, each eNB in a tracking area (TA) in which the UE is located needs to broadcast a paging message carrying an identifier of the UE, and after receiving the paging message carrying the identifier of the UE, the UE returns a paging response, and establishes a session connection; or, when system information of a cell (including a frequency, an access resource, and the like of the cell) is changed, an eNB of the cell needs to broadcast a paging message carrying updated system information of the cell, and after receiving the paging message, the UE correspondingly updates system information, which is stored by the UE, of the cell. If system messages of multiple cells are changed, eNBs of the multiple cells all need to broadcast paging messages carrying updated system information of the cells; or each eNB in the TA broadcasts paging information carrying earthquake and tsunami warning system (ETWS) information, and after receiving the paging message, the UE reads the ETWS information carried in the paging message.
For another example, when UE is handed over from a source cell to a target cell, the UE first reports a measurement report to a source cell eNB (the source cell eNB is referred to as an SeNB below); the SeNB performs handover determining according to the measurement report reported by the UE, and sends a handover preparation request message to a target cell eNB (the target cell eNB is referred to as a TeNB below); then, the TeNB sends a handover preparation acknowledgment message to the SeNB, where the message carries a handover command; finally, the SeNB delivers the handover command to the UE, and after receiving the handover command, the UE is handed over to the target cell.
However, in the prior art, when eNBs send information to UE, the information is generally sent separately. Even if all eNBs in one TA broadcast paging messages as described in the foregoing example, scrambling codes based on which the eNBs broadcast the paging messages are different, and therefore, the UE can receive, at a time, a paging message broadcast by only one eNB; therefore, due to a reduction in signal strength and quality, cell-edge UE cannot accurately receive information sent by eNBs.
Specifically, if called UE cannot accurately receive a paging message, an access delay is prolonged. If the UE cannot accurately receive a paging message that is delivered because system information is updated, it is caused that the UE cannot normally camp on a cell whose system information is updated. If the UE cannot accurately receive a paging message that is delivered because of ETWS information, a catastrophic loss may be caused. If the UE cannot accurately receive a handover command that is delivered because of a cell handover, it is caused that the UE cannot be normally handed over to a target cell.